


Heat of the Moment

by papermoon2719



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, MCU Kink Bingo, Marking, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: Your Alpha helps you through your heat. For the A/B/O: Heat Sex square on my MCU Kink Bingo Card.





	Heat of the Moment

You had never been more at peace.

Steve’s hand is wrapped around the back of your neck, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise. He’s holding you face down on the bed, his other hand gripping your hip tightly. You can’t help the whining, breathy sounds coming from you as he drives you to orgasm.

“Look at you, my sweet little Omega…” Steve breathes, draping his body over yours. You grip the sheets tighter, whining as his body envelopes you, the feeling of protection from the cage his body is making around yours swelling in your chest.

“Alpha,” you breathe, turning your head and seeking Steve’s mouth. He meets you in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue swirling around yours as his hips increase their speed. He’s pounding into you mercilessly, his hips snapping harshly against the meat of your ass. He pulls away with a loud groan, and you can feel his knot swelling against your fluttering hole.

“God, Omega… gonna come so hard,” he rambles, the hand on the back of your neck sliding around to grip your throat. The one at your hip slides around to settle over your belly, both pulling you up until you’re both kneeling.

“Gonna fill you up with my pups, Omega,” he continues harshly in your ear. You whimper and he bites your earlobe, taking it as a cue to continue. “Gonna knot you so good, baby, til my come is leaking from your pussy. Gonna do it over and over and over til you’re beggin’ me to stop.”

You let out a strangled sob, your cunt clenching tightly around Steve’s cock as he continues thrusting. The sounds he lets out is halfway between a roar and a snarl, his knot sliding home as you feel him pumping you full of his seed.

Neither of you moves for a moment, both of you too caught up in the moment to move. Steve’s teeth are latched onto your neck, his mouth sucking what’s sure to be a hell of a bruise over your scent gland. There’s a week flutter in your cunt at the thought of such an obvious display of possession over you, and Steve grunts at the stimulation to his sensitive knot.

“Sorry, Alpha,” you murmur, your hand coming up to circle the back of his neck. Steve lets go of yours with a slurp and licks at it, soothing the sting.

“‘S okay, sweet baby girl,” he manages, holding you close as he turns your linked bodies as carefully as he can. “You thinkin’ ‘bout what I said?”

You grin a little at the sleepy slur of his words and scratch lightly at his scalp. You shake your head and snuggle deeper into his chest.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout you markin’ me up, love,” you respond. He kisses the spot he’d sucked a bruise into and you giggle. “Everyone’s gonna know I’m yours.”

Steve lets out a contented sound and nuzzles your jaw, peppering kisses along it.

“I love you, Stardust,” he whispers, kissing your earlobe. You smile a the nickname, heat blooming in your chest.

“Love you, too, Cap.”


End file.
